With the Elf's Help
by polakartist90
Summary: Robin is no ordinary girl she has a secret that will help Harry alot in the final war. HBP SPOILERS! be kind for my pathetic effort. Pretty Please! Read and Review! pout, pout
1. Draco's Twin

Hello my peeps! This is my first story ever so be kind.

**Diclaimer:** Come on. This site is called FAN FICTION the fiction of fans. Think about it, think about it some more, but not for too long your brain will hurt. I Love you all!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin woke up in the middle of the night. She had another bad dream about Dumbledore's death. He was going to help her escape from the Malfoy Manor. She could not ecsape without the use of magic but since she was a squib, that was almost impossible. Robin sat up in her bed and started crying. Her white-blonde head shaking with each breath just thinking about that horrible nightmare.

Someone then came into her room but she didn't even bother looking up, she didn't want to show her tear drenched face to anyone. An arm fell around her shoulders and they hugged her. "Robin, don't worry, I will not let anyone ever hurt my twin sister ever again," Draco said kissing her now risen forehead.

"But he's dead, they will still hurt me until I get out of here," Robin said realizing that today was going to be Lucius' monthly meeting. His words still stuck in her head. _"If any of my boys get lonely, I'm sure you can keep him company in your room for about an hour of so. Who knows, maybe even The Dark Lord himself will come and give you a call, if he thinks you're pretty enough. And don't worry about any noise coming from you room, it's now sound-proof."_ He said that the day after Voldemoert came back from the "dead".

Draco just kept hugging her. "Listen Rob, there's something I need to tell you. The reason that I had to try to kill Dumbledore was because You-Know-Who threatened to try and kill you."

Robin then hugged her brother. "No, I know, you don't have to explain anything." She then heard someone coming up the stairs and pushed Draco off the bed and into the closet. He started questioning her but she shut the closet door and broke into a run for her bed. She then jumped onto her bed just in time to have Lucuis come in.

"Robin, go to bed, tomorrow will be a very exciting day for you. The _Dark Lord_ is coming to the meeting and I want you to be on your best behavior, _you understand_. If you're lucky, he might let you pleasure him. He knows about your reputation as being very good so rest up, mydaughter."

Yes, sir," Robin said as she started to shake.

Lucius left the room and Draco bursted out of the closet.

"No way will I let _HIM_ touch you! I'll get you out someway or another. I promise." Draco said as he was pacing aroud the room.

"Draco, calm down, don't worry I'll think of someway out of it. Don't I always. I know what I'm doindit helpped me with all the rest." Robin said as she grabbed Draco's face and forced him to look into her eyes.

"Maybe you're right, I should get ready for tomorrow too because I'm going to face him. But remember that he's not like anyone else. No one else in the whole universe." Draco said dramatically to prove a point. "Goodnight."

"Same," Robin said getting onto bed and in seconds she was back into her land of nothing but nightmares.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hary woke up from one of the best dreams he had in a very long time. This girl had lond white-blond hair and warm gray eyes and a perfectally shaped body that seemed to be to calling him to come over. Something looked familiar in her face. She was calling his name and she wanted his help for something but he couldn't reach her. He tried to reach his hands out but they felt like lead She was waiting so patiently for him until she looked to her left and she had this very scared look to her face and that's when he heard that high-pitched distubing voice he has hated forever and a white disgusting hand came out of no where to grab onto her and she disappered.

Harry went over to his window and just started staring out the window until he saw this owl hawk come up to him. He opened the window and he vaugely remembered the owl. He opened the letter and he was amazed that it was from Draco. It said:

_Potter,_

_I need your help. Seriously. This is know lie. My sister is in trouble and you're probably the only one that can help her. I'm not asking you for me but for her. Not asking but begging. Yes, Potter begging you to help her. She's a squib so that's the reason you never heard of her and she's now Lucuis' personal slave for the most vile things. Help her or I swear that you'll pay._

_-Draco_

Harry read the letter through three times until he understood it and began to trust it. On the back of that same parchement he just wrote, _Sure._ After all he did lower his arm on the tower and he really didn't kill Dumbledore...

He looked around the room for anything that he might need and remembered that all his stuff was at Siruis' place. He looked at the clock and it was 1:32 he was now leagally an adult so he could use magic whenever he liked and he past his Apparations test with flying colors.

He packed a knap sack full of clothes and he put all his money, both wizarding and muggle into a small bag. He had to remember that he had to get some more money out of Gringotts. He had to remember a lot of things. He looked to Hewig's cage, which was already empty, and remembered that she was already at Grimmauld Place.He took out his wand adn transported Hegwig's cage along with a note to tell that he's going to come a while later.He put his head into his hands and he listened to the sounds of the house for a little while until he finally decided to that he should leave. He sort of said goodbye to the house and he left a note to the Dursley's, after all thay did house him for sixteen years. He walked through the house one last timeand at the front door he Apparated to the front of the Malfoy Manor.


	2. BiApparation

Hello my peeps! what you think of the first chapter? Got your attention? I hope so keep readding on for a very interesting story and please Read & Review. Be nice

* * *

Harry fell onto the ground right outside the Malfoy Manor. He saw Draco's owl come up to a window so Harry assumed that it was Draco's room. He crawled into the Manor's grounds and snuck to right under the window. The window was on the second story and he saw Draco come up to the window. Harry tried to Apparate to the window but he couldn't so he magicked a rope to the window and he climbed up.

Draco was pacing back and forth in his room with his hands running through his hair. Harry then pounded on the window until he looked. Draco just started laughing and sneering at Harry. "Well, Potty likes to climb up walls. Always has to be a grand entrance doesn't it."

"Shut up and open the window!" Harry said as he seriously started regretting comming to help him. Draco obliged and Harry jumped in. "Now what's up with your so-called sister?" Harry had his wand out and was ready just in case he had to fight anyone.

Draco stopped pacing to look at himand there was a faint trace of a smile on his face. "Funny, isn't it. I'm actually asking you for help. I want you to help me get Robin out."

"That's her name?" Harry asked. "How do you expect me to do that?"

"I don't know! You're the Boy-Who-Lived, you're 'The Chosen One', shouldn't you be filled with amazing ideas that help you out of any situation!" Draco said as he sat down on his bed.

"Sorry, I bet if I owl Hermione she'll be able to help us."

"No! Don't you get it? She doesn't have that much time! You-Know-Who will want her, and have her, he'll make her pleasure him and he'll kill her after he's done. I love her and she's the only one that kept me human and she gave me morals and it'll be impossible fo me to live without her. You have to help her."

"I think I got a plan. Where is she?" Harry said. He was actually feeling sorry for him.

"In her room." Draco said. "You better stay here because Lucius might still be up."

Draco left the room and in a few minutes he came back with a very scared but a very beautiful, tired girl followed him. It took Harry a few minutes to remember that it was the same girl from his dream. Harry stared at her for a few seconds. _Wow she's beautiful._ Harry thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was staring at Harry for a few minutes. She couldn't believe that she was standing in front of _the_ Harry Potter. She also couldn't believe how good looking and well built he was. She couldn't take her eyes off him until he looked away and she looked bashfully away at the corner of the room and her face was starting to turn red.

"What's your plan, Potter," Draco said as he gave Robin her knapsack.

"How far can you go before Lucius will find out that you left?" Harry said to Robin.

Robin looked up and her eyes locked with Harry's and answered. "I can't even leave the grounds. If I try, then I would feel a very big shock and I'm going to be punished."

"Draco, can you Apparate out of the grounds? I know you can't Apparate in." Harry said as he started pacing.

"Yeah, it's one of my Lucuis' great ideas. No one can Apparate in without permission but anyone can Apparate out as long as you don't get on Lucius' bad side. If you do then he will shut the barricade against you and the only way to escape is to actually walk out."

"Do you know how to Bi-Apparate?" Harry asked and Draco shook his head. "Robin, I'm guessing that you're not on the no Apparations list." Harry said with a grin and Robin shook her head with a shy smile. "Okay, then I'm going to Apparate with Robin and you can come after us to Grimmauald place number 11."

"I'll go now so I could make sure that no one's there to stop us," Draco said and then he disappeared.

"Right. Robin, that's a pretty name. Tell me, do you know how to Apparate?" Harry said very kindly.

"No, I'm a squib so I'm as useless as a muggle." Robin said.

"Okay so in order to for the Bi-Apparation to work, we have to be completely and totally aware of both our bodies." Harry said.

"Okay," Robin said as she held onto her knapsack a little tighter.

"Right so, we'll have to hugand be aware of both our bodies. Are you ready?" Harry said as he came a little closer to her.

"Yeah, I guess so," Robin said as she went up to him and hugged him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was so wierd. This girl was holding on to him for dear life and it was so easy to be aware of both their bodies because she was so close and then Harry started to think of Grimmauld Place number 11. They started spinning and then they disappeared at the sound of a gun shot.


	3. Elf at Grimmauld Place 12

Thanx for my review Jasmine and I will oblige and don't worry there'll be plenty of more chapters before it's done. You make me feel so good about my story but I don't know what's the name of your story or your pen name so put that in for me. Thanx again IT ROX MY SOX OFF. I love you. Yeah and I thanx yous toos AndeS ;D lol thanx

Hello my peeps again! Hope you like this chapter. I worked on this in class instead of homework ;D

**Disclaimer:** Think people, I wouldn't be writing to a web site. I would be getting some money for doing this

* * *

They spun for a few seconds in mid air and then they hit the ground. Robin fell on top of Harry and neither of them moved until they heard some rustling in a nearby bush. Robin then quickly got off him and Harry jumped to his feet. Harry had his wand out and was ready to jinx the person in the bush and he pulled Robin behind him. They were both very quiet and still until Draco came out of the bush and he looked relieved to see that it was Harry and Robin. 

"What took you so long?" Draco said as he came a bit closer to them. "What's up? I went into number 11 and a bunch of muggles live there."

"Because that's not the one. We need to go to the next one." Harry said pointing in the middle of 11 and 13. I need you to think really hard. Remember this 'The headquarters for the order of Phoenix is at Grimmauld Place Number 12.' Think of it and then you'll see a house appear."

* * *

Robin thought it seemed like a stupid idea but then she thought of it very hard and when she opened her eyes again, there was a big house was staring at her. Harry told them to come to the door and he rang the doorbell. 

All of the sudden, three death eaters Apparated across the street and then spells came flying at them. Draco and Harry were blocking Robin from view and they were trying to deflect as many spells as possible and they also threw a few good ones at them. The door opened and they all got in. Mrs. Weasly was about to close the door when a blue spell hit Robin on her left side.

* * *

Harry stared at Robin and at the last second saved her from falling to the ground and lifted her into his arms. She didn't look very good, she had a very placid face and she started sweating. All of the sudden, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron came down the stairs. 

Ron came down first and pinned Draco to the wall. "What the hell are you doing here?" Ron said as Draco was trying to push him off.

"Leave him alone, Ron," Harry said but he couldn't do anything to get him off of Draco because he was still holding Robin. "He's good now."

Ron let go of him and turned to Harry. "Have you gone bad?"

"I don't have time to argue with you. She's hurt," Harry said angrily.

"Here, Harry, let me lead you to the twins' empty room," Mrs. Weasly said as she was going upstairs while Harry and Dracowere following her. She led them to the third story. Harry put her on the bed and Draco was very stoned-faced.

"Is Robin going to be alright?" Draco asked as he was full of concern.

"I don't know. We're going to have to wait until Madame Pompfrey comes and checks her out. Now, let me take you two to the kitchen and get you something to eat. You boys must be hungry." Mrs. Weasly said and Hermione came in. Mrs. Weasly looked relieved. "Hermione, dear, can you please stay with Robin while I get food in their bellies."

"Yes ma'am."Hermione said as she sat in the chair by the bed and started reading the book she had with her.

Mrs. Weasly led the guys downstairs and Lupin gave them some butterbeer. After they ate, they had to wait until the members of the Order of Phoenix started coming because the Order was now under attack. More and more death eaters were gathering outside but at least they couldn't get in. Madame Pompfrey came almost immediately after she was called for. In barely half an hour most of the Order came.

* * *

Robin woke up and she felt a very sharp pain on her left side. Some lady was putting on thick orange paste over where the spell hit her. 

"Ah, I see that you're awake, my dear. You're a very lucky young lady. If you weren't what you are, then you'd probably be dead," Madame Pompfrey said as she mixed the paste.

"What? You mean a squib?" Robin said looking down at her side.

Madame Pompfrey looked like she was going crazy. "You do know that you're an Elf, right?"

* * *

**Don't you just love Cliff Hangers? I do ;D!**


	4. Her Story Comes Out

* * *

Hello my Peeps! I hope you're enjoying the story. I'm dedicationg this chapter to you Mykola. Hope you like it all of you! 

**Disclaimer:** Are you getting the picture now? I hope so. I don't any of it only J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. so don't make me repeat it. lol

* * *

Madame Pompfrey fixed up Robin and she then waited outside as Robin changed. She still couldn't get over the fact that she was an elf. It was very hard to grasp the concept until she looked in the mirror. She had pointed ears and she now had green eyes and her hair now had a pale green tint to it. Robin screamed and Madame Pompfrey came in. 

"What happened?" Madame Pompfrey said as she had her wand out.

"What, what happened to my face? That wasn't there before!"

"It's because you're a full fledged elf. Do you know anything about elves?" Madame Pompfrey asked ."I know a lot about house elves." Robin said hopefully.

"No, real elves are a lot different. But don't ask me about this stuff. I don't really know all that much about the subject." Madame Pompfrey said looking at her watch. "Oh dear, I'm going to be late. It might be best if you came with me."

They made their way down to the kitchen and Madame Pompfrey led Robin to where it was. She felt a little bit uneasy about going down first but as soon as she saw Draco and Harry she felt her uneasiness lift. There were a ton of people all around the kitchen and everyone was staring at her. She hung her head and quickly sat down quickly between Draco and Harry. She didn't know why but she felt a lot safer.

"What the hell is an elf doing here?" Mad Eye Moody said as his magic eye was going crazy.

Draco wrapped an arm around Robin's shoulder and whispered, "Are you really an elf?"

Robin just started at the table and softly said,"That's what she told me."

* * *

Harry stared at her. She was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, but she seemed troubled. He wanted to make her feel better and to see her smile. He wants her to be as happy as possible. 

"Alright. Tell us why you're here? And how did you find this place and how did you even get in? And why were you so careless coming in?" Mad Eye Moody said hostilely. "You first, Elf."

"Shut up you," Draco said as he looked at Moody full of venom.

"And do you think that I trust you?" Moody said and Mrs. Weasly went up the stairs and three people came crashing in through the doorway.

"Up with you three right now!" Mrs. Weasley said pointing upstairs.

"No, Mom, me and Hermione are legally audults and we want to be in the Order." Ron said defiantly to his mother and she was taken aback.

"And I am as good as legal and I've been with Harry in most of the really dangerous things." Ginny said calmly.

"Let them stay, Molly." They have faced more things than the Order has ever faced." Mr. Weasly said as he was massaging the bridge of his nose. Mrs. Weasly silently agreed by walking back down the stairs and sat down by her husband.

"Now, tell us your story Elf," Mad Eye Moody said as he leaned in giving his scarred face a very wild appearance in the candlelight.

* * *

**(A/N) You're so lucky I didn't stop here**

* * *

All of the eyes were on her and Robin really didn't like that. She shivered and then she felt a hand grab her hand. She looked to her right and saw that Harry had a little smile on his face. It felt good and right to hold his hand so she gave his hand a tiny squeeze and she started talking. 

"Well, from what I have been told all my life, I was a squib. Lucius didn't want anything to do with me so Dobby and Dobby's mother, Rose, raised me until she died. I was treated like a house elf and I did some of the work that Dobby did. Until he was set free, though, then I had to take over all of the work that Dobby did and I was treated with all the punishments that Dobby had. I did all this for a couple of years until Voldemort came back." At his name a lot of the people in the room flinched and she sort of mumbled a sorry and she looked at Harry. He gave a reassuring nod and gently squeezed her hand. Harry's hand seemed to give her all the confidence that she needed and she started talking again.

"That night, when he came back, I mean, Lucius came into my room while I had some free time and told my that I was going to be the Death Eaters' sex slave. That was the worst news that I had received in all of my life and then the next day, Draco came from Hogwarts and I told him everything. The very next second he started brewing me potions; the virginity potion and the mind-altering potion just in case the first didn't work. It has helped me immensely every single time and I was never violated and that went on for about two years

"Wel until last night that is. Lucius came into my room and told me that Voldemort was going to be very lonely when he came to the meeting and I knew that it was going to be impossible to fool him so Draco once in his life put down his pride and asked Harry for help. The reason that the Death Eaters came was because there was and still is a tracking spell put on me that Draco tried countless times to try and take off. I am completely and truely sorry for that."

"It's alright there," Tonks said." I'll get you some butterbeer. Hell you need some firewhiskey for what you've been through." Mrs. Weasley looked at Tonks in one of her familiar dissaproving looks as Tonks came back with enough butterbeer for everyone."

"Now, what do you mean that you did all of Dobby's jobs. Surely you had to use at least some magic for most of the things that Dobby did." McGonagall said from the tip of her nose.

"Yes, he gave me a small amount of his magic to me because he knew that I wouldn't be able to do everything without it." Robin said feeling a little bit scared of this very strict looking woman.

"I don't think that's very possible, why don't I bring Dobby here and have him explain some things," McGonagall said as she Apparated and in a few seconds she came back with Dobby.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe it. Here was this tiny house-elf that worshipped the ground he walked on finally ignoring him it was a dream come true to some extent. He didn't know what caused him to start holding Robin's hand but every fiber in his body said that it was right. He had a little bit of trouble trying to understand most of the story because he had a hard time believing that a father would treat his own daughter like crap. He just wanted to make all her troubles go away and shower her in kisses. He almost did start until he came to his senses. Her brother was there and he could easily have killed him for even trying so he just stuck to holding her hand in private under the table. 

"Robin, Dobby has missed Robin so much!" Dobby said jumping with glee. "Doby has seen Master Draco in Hogwarts and he tells Dobby how Robin is but now Dobby sees how beautiful Robin has become!"

"That's wonderful Dobby, but we need you to explain a few things to us." McGonagall said. "Can you please tell us if you gave any of your powers to Robin.

Dobby turned from pure glee to complete sadness. "No, Dobby never gave any of his powers because Robin is an elf and I just told her that I gave her some power so she could use her own. Dobby never told because Dobby's Mom told him not to when Robin was a little baby. She knew and she never let anyon e know except poor. little Dobby!" Dobby said behind a stream of tears

Robin let go of Harry's hand, much to his dismay, and went to hug Dobby. Harry looked to Draco and he swore that he saw Draco give him a dirty look. Harry quickly looked away and focused on his bottle in his hand.

"Robin, I know you're probably tired now but let me give you this book," McGonagall said having a book appear out of nowhere. "It will answer a lot of questions that you might be having about being an elf. I know it's not in the greatest of shapes but it was Albus' favorite book." McGonagall said that with a very sad and hurt look on her face.

"Thank you, I will keep it in as best of a condition as I can," Robin said taking the book from her.

"Okay now. It's past midnight and it's time for you lot to go to bed." Mrs. Weasley said.

"But, Mom, we're not tired," Ron said in a very big yawn.

"I said now," Mrs. Weasly said harshly.


	5. Night at Grimmauld Place

Hi my peeps! Thank you all for reading and Llama Beans can you e-mail me? I have a couple of questions for you or better yet IM me, if you know it, that is I need to find out your last name.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry and you should know that by now ;)

* * *

Everyone protested but Mrs. Weasley put her foot down and the other members of the Order agreed. So at the disappointment of everyone, they kids went to bed. Harry Ron and Draco shared a room and Hermione, Ginny, and Robin shared a room.

It was really late and most of them were asleep but Robin couldn't sleep because of everything that went on in the last three hours, from being an enslaved squib to a free elf, so she took a candle and made her way to the library. She looked around the library and every wall except the one with the window on the opposite side of the room, where there was a big green comfy couch. Robin went to the couch and put the candle on table next to the couch and she sat down on one side of the couch. She fell into the book and she couldn't stop reading no matter what. The more she read, the more she found out about herself and the more she found out, the more she wanted to read.

* * *

Harry couldn't fall asleep and Ron's snores and Draco's wierd mumblings didn't help either. All he could think about was Robin, how her hair fell around her face, how her eyes glittered in the soft glow of the candle, how her hand fit perfectly in his, how her lips moved as she talked... He wanted to clear his head, he needed to, so he decided to read something, anything. He got his wand and lit his way down to the library. When he got there, he saw a light coming from in the library. At first he hesitated but then he stopped caring. He was surprised to see Robin sitting on the couch and he at first thought she was a figment of his imagination but then he came to his senses. She was so into the book that she seemed to be in her own little world. Harry went to her and lifted the book out of her hands. 

"Harry, what are you doing?" Robin said in complete surprise.

She had this small smile on her face that made him want to kiss her all over again but he resisted the urge and sat down next to her. "How can you already have read all of this?" Harry said flipping through the pages and closed the book. "You're almost done."

"No, I'm just a quarter of the way through. I guess it's just so very interesting that it's almost impossible to try to put it down. I mean, it's like a whole new world being open in front of me, you know," Robin said as she scooted a little closer to Harry as he was still flipping through the pages.

"Yeah, actually I do know, on my eleventh birthday, I found out I was a wizard. Like you said a completely different world opened up to me and I couldn't get enough of magic and anything that had to do with magic. Well until now," Harry said as he moved a little closer to her.

They both looked up at the same time at each other their noses almost touched. Robin quickly looked back to the book and Harry started to feel a little disappointed. Harry then took Robin's left hand.

Robin stopped re-reading the same over and over again and looked up. She felt a shiver go through her body and she looked deeply into Harry's vivid green eyes and saw so many emotions; worry, hope, sadness, happiness, fear, confidence. Just looking into his eyes made her want to kiss him but she was completely confused.

"Robin, are you okay?" Harry asked as his eyes were full of concern now.

"Yes, I mean, no,I mean, I don't know what I mean," Robin said as she put her hand over her eyes. "It's just that I'm scared I guess. I mean that, what if Voldemort comes and kill me, or worse, you, or anyone else. I like you and I could tell that you like me and I'm scared that one of us might be taken away and the other is left all alone."

Harry wrapped an arm around Robin's shoulders and hugged her as she started to cry. This time it didn't feel awkward being with a crying girl. She buried her face into his shirt an he wrapped his other hand around her and hugged her tight. Being with her was so much more natural than being with Cho."It's alright Robin, I promise that no one will hurt you, especially Voldemort."

Robin looked up at him and thought that he was going crazy. "How can you promise me that, if he really wants to get me, he will." Robin put her head on Harry's shoulder, he smelt so good but then she came to her senses and moved jut a little bit away from him. "I'm sorry for that Harry. I guess I'm being a little bit childish."

"No, you're not," Harry said as he started wiping away Robin's tears. "You're just scared of what might happen." Harry looked into her glistening pale green eyes and seemed to be hypnotized by their beauty. They looked so sad that he was willing to do anything to cheer them up. He leaned in and kissed her.

Robin quickly pulled away. she was never kissed out of love not out of lust. She almost didn't know what to do. Harry then looked a little uncertain and then she kissed him. After a while, they stopped kissing and Robin put her very sleepy head on Harry's lap and Harry put his head on Robin's shoulder.

* * *

Draco had a dream that seemed more real then any other he has ever had. Voldemort was telling him to kill Robin and in the dream hi did it. He did it over and over and over again. He woke up with a cold sweat on his brow and he quickly got out of bed. He looked around the room and saw that Harry wasn't in his bed, he started to get a little angry. He ran out of the room and saw a faint light coming out of the library so he ran to it. Draco opened the door and saw Harry and Robin sleeping on each other. He couldn't believe it, his sister was with Potter, it made him feel sick. His first instinct told him to go after Potter but a voice in the back of his head told him to go after Robin. The voice gave him a smile as he walked up to the unsuspecting couple. He knew that he was going to have a fun time. 


End file.
